


Wonderland

by Pyraa



Category: Original Work, Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyraa/pseuds/Pyraa
Summary: Short poem about society, I guess.





	Wonderland

Wonderland

 

sleeping beauty  
close your eyes  
the woken world is  
too cruel to see

stay innocent  
and calm  
\- naive

believe in god  
and let it be  
don’t search for answers  
you can’t find

just spend your life  
in wonderland  
keep faith, just never  
leave that peaceful dream

.


End file.
